robloxmobilebloxxersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Bloxxer Ranks
MB has multiple ranks, from volunteer to skymarshal. Typically, a trooper advances through the lower ranks through activity and training, but higher ones require leadership, and sometimes even elections. 'Pending' Pending is technically not even recognized as a common rank. Used for punishment or new, unaccept members. 'Volunteer' First real rank in MB. They are the bottom of the ranks. 'Private' To achieve the rank of Private, you must be active in MB, and then respectfully ask a general for a promotion. Do not nag them repeatedly. Otherwise, there is no difference between them and Volunteers. 'Private First Class' 'Corporal' Rank after private. Corporals typically have gotten their rank by doing well in a training or battlefield experience, and can be relied upon to follow orders most of the time. They still cannot give orders, but often give good advice to those soldiers around them. 'Lance Corporal' 'Sergeant' Seregants are the basic leaders of MB. They have earned their ranks, and are allowed to lead anyone of rank under them when there is no higher rank. They are often called upon by high ranks to lead small squads at raids or defenses when a higher rank is not available, or the sergeant is trusted by the high rank. Being a sergeant is the gateway to all other officer ranks. 'Officer Canidate' 'Lieutenant' Lieutenants are the lowest officers in MB. They are allowed to lead squads and command a nyone under them, and are often very innovative. They have gotten their rank because of their combat and leadership abilities. Often called upon to lead teams because of their reliability. Lieutenants can make bases and ships. 'Major' Most common leadership rank. Majors are chosen because of leadership, similar to lieuten ant. They often lead multiple teams, and directly assist higher ranks with leadership. Majors are some of MB's best troops, and are not far from commander and general most of the time. Most people who reach major often go beyond the milestone in their careers. 'Commander' The main leaders in MB. Just under general, they often lead entire servers when generals are not present. Commanders are extremely skilled, and there is only one of them for every 50 MB. Commanders are allowed to run for general during elections. 'General' General is pretty much the highest rank any MB member can hope to achieve. The only way to reach the rank of general is to be a commander that was elected by the MB public. Generals can promote and demote, and have full control of troops on the battlefield. They also start raids, and debate internal matters in the council of overseers. There is no way to achieve a rank higher than general by conventional means. The Rank General has its own page 'Retired Veteran' This rank is an honorary rank given to troopers of MB that have retired from either MB or ROBLOX altogether. Aside from being honorary, it also prevents retirees that were high ranks from unwanted users from getting into their accounts and admin attacking MB. 'Chief of Staff' The Chiefs of staff are the most powerful people in MB before the Skymarshall and the Aide de camp. They have every power that the Skymarshall has, and step in for him when he is away. Only the most trusted and most senior MB chosen by the Skymarshall have ever achieved this, Poppy9088, masteryam, and Horatio45. (MBvotersystem is an alt.) 'Skymarshall' Sky marshall is the status given to the owner and ultimate leader of MB. There is only ever one at a time, and they have full control and knowledge of everything in MB.